


A tiny ball of fur

by caileon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Kitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caileon/pseuds/caileon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Supernatural Season 8 finale.</p><p>Cas finds a cat and wants to keep it. </p><p>Really fluffy story that might turn a bit darker. It's based on this Gifset I made: http://camacaileon.tumblr.com/post/66470254664/cas-finds-a-cat-and-falls-in-love-with-it-cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tiny ball of fur

“No”

„Dean“ 

„Cas, I said no!“ Dean almost yelled, crossing his arms in front of his chest:”It's not going to happen!”

“But, look at it” Cas lifted the kitten a bit higher. It was black with green, bright eyes. It struggled a bit, maybe scared of the height so Cas pulled it back to his chest to pet its small head.

“Cas, leave it. Sam is already waiting for us. I bet he's starting to worry.”

The ex-angel frowned and decided to ignore the hunter: “who's a cute little kitty-cat?”  
The cat purred in response, then looked at Dean like it knew it had already won Castiels heart and now needed to go for the hunters'.

“I will just go” Dean dared: “you can stay here with this thing or come with me, but WITHOUT it.”

Cas lifted his gaze to meet Dean's.  
He didn't say anything, just had this pleading expression. Then he looked back at the cat, then, again at Dean.

“You know, I'm allergic to cats, right?” Dean said finally.

Hope flickered up in Cas' eyes:”I will keep it away from your room. The letterman's bunker is big enough!”

Dean frowned, biting his lip as the tiny thing brought out a weak:”meow”. The hunter looked up again, Cas still waiting for a positive response. 

“OKAY! You can keep it!” Dean burst out, throwing his hands in the air: “But you will look after it on your own! You feed it, you clean the litter-box. You BUY the litter box”

A smile spread over Castiels lips and Dean couldn't stop himself from smiling too. He tried to turn away to hide it, but it was too late. Dean didn't know why he smiled, but seeing Cas so happy... it was kind of addictive.

“Thank you, Dean! You won't regret it!” Cas laughed, his attention back on his new, adorable comrade. 

“I already do”, Dean sighed and turned to get to the Impala.

 

\---

Days passed, with Sam being all huffy. 

Cas was playing with No (He named the Cat after the first thing Dean said after seeing it), sitting on the ground. He had a stick with a wire at the end, that he pulled around, No chased it with excitement. 

“So a cat is fine, even if you're allergic, but a dog is not going to happen, hm?” he mumbled and took another sip of his coffee. 

Dean was right next to him, watching Cas and No playing:”I don't know, man..”

Sam pressed his lips together:”I want a dog”

Dean:”No. A dog AND a cat are not-”

Sam: “since when are you in charge of everything here? If I want a dog I can have one.”  
The younger brother swallowed down the rest of his rage. He had almost said something that he would have regretted: Dean, you're not my father.  
But Dean was more of a father to him than John ever was. 

He shook his head, then walked over to the sink, pouring the rest of the coffee away. “I will go, buy some groceries. We're out of coffee and beer. Dean?”

“Pie” Dean commanded, eyes still fixed on Cas who held the toy in the air so No had to jump to catch the wire.

“Of course” Sam raised his brows:”Cas? You need anything?”

“No, I still have enough cat food” He smiled at Sam.  
While the kitten reacted to him saying “No” and “food”. It sat down, staring at him with big, green eyes, probably waiting to be fed.

“I need something” Kevin walked in, bunch of books in his arms:”I need a new pen. Or better more than one, I seem to loose a lot of them lately”

Cas faced the little fur-globe sitting on his lap:”bad No” he whispered, unnoticed by everyone else.

Sam left, taking the keys to the Impala, while Kevin threw the books on the table. 

“What's that?” Dean asked, pulling out a chair to sit down.

“I don't know, I just found them.  
They were close to the book with the spell that allowed you to talk to animals”

Cas decided to first fee No, then joined them at the table. He sat down right next to Dean and Dean sneezed:”Cas!”

“My apologies” He said, got up and walked around the table to take a seat on the other side. 

“Well” Kevin went on:”They are kind of annoying written.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, pulled a book in his direction and opened it:“oh”

The authors didn't just decide to NOT name their works, they also refused to split the text into paragraphs or use any kind of punctation marks. 

“What is it?”  
Dean kept going and Kevin shrugged his shoulders:”I don't know, I wanted to look at it now, but”

“first the Angel Tablet” The Winchester continued.

“first the Angel Tablet” Kevin repeated dry.

 

Cas swallowed, then grabbed one of the books:”I will read it and tell you what they are” 

Dean nodded:”great, I'm gonna check on our king in the basement”

\---

Sam walked through the store, grabbing what he needed and threw it into a basket. 

He had to admit he was jealous of Cas. How could Dean allow him to get a pet? Probably because he loved him. Not like a brother, like a lover. Now he would never admit it, probably even try to convince himself otherwise. 

 

\---

Cas was busy with reading, No found him and jumped on his lap, in order to get attention:”Not now” the man countered, trying to push the little thing off, but it resisted. “I need to do some good, I need to read that” he went on.

The only thing he had found out so far was that this book had something to do with potions. A bit like witchcraft, but not the same. 

No purred and pressed his head against Castiels chest and Cas decided to take a break. It took him until now to realize how sad he was and, like No knew that, it tried to cheer him up.


End file.
